


Yes, We'll Gather at the River

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-26
Updated: 2002-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic<br/>"Lex remembers"<br/>For Livia's Bradbury title challenge. Thanks to Pat for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, We'll Gather at the River

## Yes, We'll Gather at the River

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

Yes, We'll Gather at the River. 

It has been a lifetime. Everything that I believed in has changed, myself more than anything else. The only constant is my love for him. I am near my own death. The power of my anger and hate has been sustaining me for so long, that I am not sure I exist but for my scorn. And it is for him, because of him, in spite of him, everything always for him. 

Each dastardly action, each nefarious plan, all of them were to garner his attention. Oh how I wished that he could see behind the costume I wore as well, and feel my unrequited love. But I never told him. I never admitted my feelings to that child that I fell in love with, and the man was not the child, and I am not the man I was. I am never the man I was with him. 

I wanted to call him. Pick up the phone and call him, as I had a lifetime ago, when I was a maniac in a castle, and he was an angel on a farm, and ask him to come and meet me here. But there is no way to close the gap of so much pain, deceit, anguish and betrayal and tell him that I have no other wish but to see him as I had when my eyes first opened into this, my new life. 

The river looks just the same as it did that day. I wish I had kept the Porsche, so that I could climb back into it here and exist in the hope I once held. I got rid of the car when I decided that I could not love him. If I had known then what I know now, that my love for him would persist beyond even life itself, I would have built an altar and placed that car on it. I would have prayed daily to it and it might have redeemed me, as I had hope that he would, my angel. 

My entourage was confused by my destination. My secretary is still trying to reschedule my appointments; (her work has just begun!). My bodyguards stand guard back where I left them. I am sure they have stopped traffic in both directions, and a dozen snipers train their sights around me, in case anything happens. I walked this, my last mile on my shaky legs and lift my eyes to the sky, waiting. 

I wish I could have called him, but he is no more. My pain has destroyed us both, and now I am at our birthplace, hoping to hold him one last time. 

I am coming home Clark. 


End file.
